It's A Dogs Life
by silver-moon-sapphire-sky
Summary: Sesshomaru gets turned into a dog and taken home by a girl. What will happen when he falls for her, and worse, when he turns back? Rin x Sess COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: NingenHanyou Issues

**I hope you enjoy this story, I tried not to make the characters too OC, but it was unavoidable.**

**I also put in Izayoi- Inuyasha's human mother, and I called Inuyasha & Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho- I know it's just his title, but it sounds good, and I don't have any other name for him.**

**As much as I hate to admit it I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Ningen/Hanyou Issues **

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Inuyasha had done this. Inuyasha had pulled some pretty nasty pranks before, but this one took the cake.

Not only had Inuyasha somehow convinced his girlfriend, Kagome, (a.k.a. the miko-bitch) to use a spell to turn Sesshomaru into a inu, well… a puppy actually.

But now, Inuyasha was leaving him at school, overnight, shut in his locker! Now that was low.

Sesshomaru wrapped in Inuyasha's coat growled at his half brother, who chuckled at Sesshomaru's plight. Admittedly they weren't the best of friends- they always got into fights and Sesshomaru always beat the crap out of him, but still…

Wasn't being turned into a inu bad enough?

Did Inuyasha have to leave him at school overnight? Stuffed into a locker?

Sesshomaru wanted blood, and lots of screaming. First Inuyasha would lose his tongue, then his genitals (The two most important things in his life), and then after that Sesshomaru would simply rip Inuyasha to pieces. Oh, it was the perfect fantasy.

Inuyasha was awkwardly holding Sesshomaru in front of the locker, trying to open it. Yes, Inuyasha being such a brainiac was in fact having trouble remembering the code to his own locker, he shifted Sesshomaru around uneasily.

This was Sesshomaru's chance. He deliberately sank his fangs into the hanyou's hand. Sesshomaru being youkai had a very nice set of fangs, even as a puppy. Satisfyingly, Inuyasha's blood spurted everywhere.

Inuyasha quickly dropped the puppy, who wiggled out of the coat and bolted up the hall, while the hanyou cradled his injured hand.

Sesshomaru had made his grand escape, and as a bonus he left the hanyou completely dumbfounded and in pain. He was almost at the entrance of the school, feeling very smug and not paying much attention, when he suddenly bumped into something hard.

Stupid brick wall…

Who the hell had put it there? Architects these days…

The dazed puppy sank down to the ground, he was feeling a little lightheaded and suddenly a ningen onna appeared. No two, and suddenly three, and the odd thing was they all looked alike.

Sesshomaru's world turned black and he collapsed his last thought being, _'Great, now I am at the mercy of ningens,'_

* * *

Rin looked down at the puppy. The poor little thing, it had run right into the wall. 

Was it blind not to have seen it? Or just a little careless…

Either way didn't matter, it had given her such a strange dizzy look out of those beautiful eyes. Yes, those beautiful eyes, it was so cute.

She picked it up; it hung in her arms limply. She put her hand on its chest; she could feel its fast breathing and even faster heartbeat.

Good. She had been afraid for a minute that it was dead. The poor thing, it really had received a hard knock on the head.

It had no collar, and there was no sign it belonged to anyone, so what to do…

Her landlord would never let her keep him, but she couldn't just leave it there, and she couldn't take it to the pound, so she had no choice. She just hoped her landlord wouldn't catch her. She'd keep it until she could find it a home, or until she moved somewhere where she could keep it.

Decision made she started walking towards her home, with the unconscious puppy in her arms. She dimly wondered what she would feed the puppy, and where it would sleep.

She looked down at it. It also needed a bath. How would she manage that? She didn't even have a bath, just a very small sink and a shower…

This would take some planning…

Rin walked up her street and paused briefly before coming to her building. She had no bag to hide the puppy in; so there was only one way to hide the poor animal. She just hoped that it wouldn't wake up, that would be awkward. She tucked the puppy up her tee-shirt and then wrapped her coat around her body and folded her arms.

The puppy was so small, that with the way her coat covered her and with her arms folded, the bulge was almost invisible. Her landlord wouldn't notice if he was standing watch.

Rin quickly walked up the alley and to the back of the shop, and then she hurried up the steps outside the shop. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket, awkwardly holding the puppy and hurriedly opened the door to the apartment above the shop. She shut it quickly behind her and locked it. Thank god, her landlord hadn't seen her.

Rin carefully pulled the puppy out from under her tee-shirt. The poor thing still hadn't woken up. It really must have smashed into the wall hard. She lay it gently on the couch, and then moved into the kitchenette area and took out the frozen meat to defrost.

She looked up at the clock, it was five thirty. She knew how quickly the time would pass, so she should really start arranging her apartment to suit the puppy. She should lay out some newspaper; find a towel so she could wash it and some kind of cushion to make up a bed for it.

She went out of the kitchenette and walked over to the couch. The puppy's ears flicked suddenly, and its golden eyes opened. It blinked sleepily, its gaze moved around until it saw her.

She was completely surprised by its reaction. It immediately rolled off its side onto its feet. It crouched; ears pinned back on its head, its eyes locked on her, all the while growling ferociously at her with its teeth bared and hackles raised.

She was rather shocked. She hadn't thought it would be unfriendly; she was wondering if it was rabid or something. But when she looked in those eyes she saw intelligence, not madness, fear and anger. Pity immediately softened her, the poor thing; it was just trying to protect itself.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," she said quietly, she moved forward tentatively, the puppy continued growling, but it didn't move away. She took that as a good thing, "really, you don't have to be afraid," Rin continued. She kept walking forward until she was just a meter away from the still growling puppy.

Rin was starting to get a little anxious, if he got any louder, then her landlord might hear. It might be stupid, but she decided to tell the puppy the truth, "Look, please, just stop growling, if my landlord hears you, then I'm going to get in trouble," she believed that talking nonsense to animals was senseless.

Maybe inus didn't understand Japanese or any other ningen language, but still, they weren't stupid, they needed to be treated with respect.

She was very surprised when the puppy stopped growling, it was completely silent. But still bared its teeth and watched her very suspiciously.

"Thank you," said Rin with a big smile, "I really meant what I said, you have nothing to fear from me," she added. The puppy slowly lowered its hackles and covered its teeth, it still watched her suspiciously.

* * *

Sesshomaru had no idea what to make of this baka onna; she obviously meant what she said. He could smell everything she felt and sense it too. 

This onna was truthful, naively so, and she had taken a stray inu straight into her home, no questions asked…

She really was a baka.

Kind of pretty for a ningen though, a nice face, long dark hair and big dark eyes, tiny, rather short and very thin. She seemed kind of familiar, had he seen her before?...

Nope, couldn't remember at all. Most ningens looked alike to him anyway.

He had nothing to fear from her, he could smell it. She was very simple and very gentle. Excellent, he could use her, even if she was only a ningen. If she took good care of him, then there was nothing more he had to do than stay put until his chichue found him and forced that hanyou to make his miko-bitch change him back.

The baka onna was reaching out her hand towards him; he pondered for a minute. If he seemed affectionate, then she would keep him and take good care of him. If he bit her, then she'd probably kick him out, and until that hanyou explained everything to their chichue, there was no point in trying to find Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru reluctantly allowed the onna to touch him, biting her would do no good. She ran her fingers tentatively down his head and caressed his ears lightly. Sesshomaru grudgingly decided that he actually liked her patting him, it was… soothing.

"Good… Fluffy," said Rin, the puppy gave her a rather cold questioning look, "well, you need a name, and your fur is very fluffy and nice," she explained. She privately added to herself that it was a name which fitted both males and females- she still had no idea what sex her new pet was.

Sesshomaru nearly fell over in shock; his fur was fluffy and nice? No one had ever said anything like that about his hair or the moko-moko in his hearing before. He probably would have killed them if they had.

Anyway he much preferred the name Sesshomaru to Fluffy, the two names couldn't have been much different Sesshomaru (perfect killer) and Fluffy…

Why of all people did he have to get stuck with a onna like her, who would call him something so gay sounding? It wasn't fair, that stupid hanyou and his baka miko-bitch of a girlfriend.

Rin continued patting her new pet, 'Fluffy', it was so cute, despite the serious and now peeved expression it wore.

"Okay, Fluffy, first things first, you need a bath, so come on," said Rin scooping him up and pressing him against her shoulder, above her breasts, her chin resting on his small, soft head .

Sesshomaru liked being clean, but being given a bath by some onna he didn't know was not to his liking. The trouble was she had a point, he was dirty and sweaty, he could smell it, and he couldn't blame her. He couldn't stop her either, he was too scared she would kick him out if he really upset her, and he had no idea where he was, all he knew was he was in some dingy little apartment.

Rin walked into the bathroom with her puppy in her arms. She paused for a minute, thinking, before she set the puppy down on the floor, shut the door and pulled out two towels and a bathmat. She then stripped down. He wouldn't fit in the sink, so she was going to have to shower him, and that meant getting wet.

Sesshomaru stared at the ningen onna, what on earth? He thought he was getting the bath, not her. To his annoyance he found that he didn't really mind her stripping, he couldn't actually keep his eyes off her. Stupid hormones.

She wasn't a big onna, but still, he watched her take of her bra, you definitely couldn't call her flat. He knew his eyes were probably the size of saucers, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

This was all so stupid. She reached out and turned the shower on, and mesmerized he watched the water drops which sprinkled her skin run all the way down her body. All the way down…

Well, his situation could certainly be much worse.

* * *

"Do you think we went too far?" Kagome asked. 

They'd told Inutaisho and Izayoi that Sesshomaru was staying the night with Kouga. Ayame had told Kouga to go along with the story, or else no make out sessions for a month. He'd spun a very convincing tale for Inutaisho, complete with a Sesshomaru impersonation.

Inuyasha shrugged, his arms comfortably wrapped around her, "Sesshomaru is a mean bastard anyway,"

"But still, we have no idea where he is, something bad could have happened to him," said Kagome.

"You know that the spell will only last until dawn, he's smart, very smart," said Inuyasha rubbing his still sore hand, "he'll be okay," he ignored his own inner twinge of guilt and his private worry.

The pair stared up out of the window at the stars.

"I hope he is alright, you know, not being mistreated or anything," said Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in ecstasy, he was clean, he was pampered, he was well fed and he was dozing off in the kirei, baka onna's warm lap. What more could a inu ask for? 

The thought came unbidden: a ningen body…

Especially for when she showered with him…

He twitched his ears to get rid of such disturbingly perverted thoughts. He'd definitely been hanging around Inuyasha's perverted friend Miroku far too much.

Her hand was now gently rubbing his ears. Sesshomaru gave a high pitched whine, and leaned his head into her hand. Kami, that felt good.

Rin smiled down at her pet, she had been a little worried about him during the bath. At two points he'd actually had nose bleeds- at the two points when she was hugging him into her breasts. She had eventually decided that it must be a side effect from his earlier incursion with the wall. It wasn't like a inu could be a hentai.

She looked at the clock, it was already after eleven- shit she had school tomorrow. She shifted herself off the couch with Fluffy nestled in one arm. He looked up at her enquiringly- yes she had, during the shower, worked out that her pet was male.

"Time for bed Fluffy," she said and she carried him to her bed. She couldn't be bothered to make him a bed so late at night and she'd forgotten about it earlier.

Rin put him down gently on the end of the bed. She quickly set about pulling back the sheets and arranging the pillows, when that was done to her satisfaction she grabbed the puppy and jumped into bed with him.

She cuddled him close to her, like some kind of teddy bear. Sesshomaru found it hard to be annoyed with her though, especially when she kissed him on the forehead before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. He stayed awake a few moments more before closing his eyes and falling asleep beside her.

* * *

The dawn light rested on two figures in Rin's apartment, one was Rin herself, and the other was the inu youkai sleeping in her embrace. 

Rin woke up first, feeling very comfortably warm. She was very surprised to see Sesshomaru, the hottest boy in school, asleep in her bed, with her arms around him and his head resting on her…chest.

Now Rin was Sesshomaru's fan as much as the next onna (every onna in the school and many out of school were big fans), but even a fan has problems with her idol sleeping in bed with her, using her chest as a pillow, especially without her consent.

Sesshomaru did not have such a pleasant awakening, in fact it wasn't pleasant at all. He was comfortably warm, his pillow was soft and it smelled good

"HENTAI!" and suddenly his head was ringing. It wasn't just the scream; her tiny fist had somehow knocked him back into the wall, and his head really ached.

Rin suddenly noticed that said popular hunk was also naked. Completely naked. Her face turned the colour of a ripe tomato, and she turned away.

"DAMNIT ONNA! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" yelled Sesshomaru coming to himself and getting up from his slumped position on the floor.

"HEY BAKA, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUDDENLY APPEARED IN MY APPARTMENT!" Rin automatically turned around to face him in her anger. Big mistake, her face tomatoed again, and she turned away.

Sesshomaru noticed this and looked down, his grin was rather wicked, "What's the matter chibi-chan, can't handle me?"

Rin's fists clenched. The automatic retort which rose to her lips was completely untrue "I've seen better," -where the hell had that come from? She'd never seen a naked man before, and she certainly hadn't seen a better built man in clothes.

"NANI?" Sesshomaru didn't like being mocked, "Who?" he demanded.

Rin thought fast, of course she had set herself up for that one, she chose the safest answer, "It doesn't matter, you don't know him anyway,"

"I won't believe you then,"

"That's your choice, it doesn't bother me," she answered calmly.

Sesshomaru almost ground his teeth in frustration, damn this baka onna, why did she have an answer for everything?

Rin was getting very tired of talking to him without being able to look at him, "you should find the bathroom, it's the furthermost door, in there should be a robe or towel you can use to cover up," she directed him without turning around.

"So it really does bother you to see this Sesshomaru like this," Sesshomaru's cocky attitude was back with bells on.

"I just thought that you might like to wear something when I kick you out of my apartment, so all those fangirls of yours don't grab you," said Rin quiet calmly.

Sesshomaru was silent for several minutes; she was so different to his fangirls. Those creatures were worse than any youkai- rabid and terrifying. They filled his nightmares. He was always scared that they would catch him naked. That was his worst nightmare, especially if they happened to be in his room. He'd already had court orders taken out against the lot of them; they couldn't come within five kilometers of his home.

Rin heard Sesshomaru's steps and the creaking of the bathroom door as he opened and closed it. She breathed out and in deeply. Then she remembered something. Fluffy.

Her poor puppy must have been terrified by Sesshomaru's sudden appearance. She looked around for the poor creature.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against the shut door, kami, how had this gotten so complicated? 

Then he heard the fatal call, "Fluffy!" that baka hanyou and his baka miko, they really did tend to complicate everything.

Just waking up in the baka onna's room naked was complicated enough, but no, he also had to have been a puppy and her pet the night before.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he was also going to get to walk the streets, in a robe/towel in plain sight of his rabid fangirls. Oh how he despised that hanyou and his miko-bitch.

"Fluffy, where are you?" the onna sounded tearful, "Fluffy,"

Why did he feel so guilty when the onna called out for her puppy? It wasn't his fault, it was the hanyou's fault and his miko-bitch's.

He really did hate to hear the onna sounding so upset though. What was wrong with him? Was it a side effect of the miko-bitch's spell? Probably. She'd think it was funny, that malicious miko-bitch, so would Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin had thought that Sesshomaru looked sexy enough without any clothing on. But she decided now looking at him that it was a toss up between a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing on at all. He truly was the most gorgeous being in the world. 

"So I see you found something to wear," said Rin quietly. The silence felt awkward, and she tried to fill it up, but kami that had been a pathetic comment.

"Yes," Sesshomaru shrugged and casually seated himself across from her at the kitchen table. That killed the conversation completely.

She had a half full mug of coffee on the table in front of her and she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees on the couch. She was still wearing her pajamas and her long dark hair fell in a loose tangle around her shoulders.

"How did you get in here?" Rin asked, finally coming to ask him the question he had dreaded, and then she asked the question which she believed more important and he believed more terrifying.

"Oh and have you seen my puppy, Fluffy? He's this high," she held her hands about thirty centimeters apart in the air, "he has silver fur, golden eyes, red whisker marks on his cheeks and a blue mark in she shape of a crescent moon on his forehead," she paused, he could feel her eyes upon him, "you know he kind of looks like you,"

Sesshomaru could feel the sweat beading upon his forehead. Surely she hadn't worked it out by herself. The baka onna simply shrugged it off with a smile. He breathed a sigh of relief, she was such a simpleton.

"Well," Sesshomaru didn't have much of a choice. As much as he hated to admit it; Inuyasha had bested him in this round, "my brother Inuyasha and his miko-bitch Kagome were annoyed with me for interrupting a make out session. So the miko-bitch cursed me to be a puppy…" he trailed off.

Rin's eyes were wide open and she had stopped moving, finally she breathed again, "please tell me your joking," she said in a small voice. Apparently she'd worked it out, perhaps she was not a complete baka.

He shook his head.

"I can't believe this," Rin sounded a little panicky.

"I didn't want to either," Sesshomaru agreed.

He was surprised when she started crying and buried her head in her hands. He felt even more guilty. Stupid miko bitch, stupid hanyou getting him in this situation. Baka onna for crying.

Actually why was she crying? She wasn't the one who had been turned into a inu!

"I'm sorry," she managed between sobs, "I don't even know why I'm crying," she said crying even harder, "I guess I'm a little surprised,"

Sesshomaru looked at her, ningens; especially the women were very strange creatures. He believed that it all came down to the curse of Hormones.

**

* * *

Translation of Japanese words**

_Baka- _idiot

_Chibi-chan- _little one

_Hanyou-_ half demon

_Inu-_ dog

_Kami- _God

_Kirei- _beautiful

_Moko-moko- _fluffy thing that Sesshomaru wears over his shoulder

_Miko- _priestess

_Nani- _what

_Ningen-_ human

_Onna- _woman

_Youkai-_ demon

**

* * *

This is the end of chapter one. I hope that you enjoyed it. I reposted it with the spacing- I only just worked out how to do it- silly me! Sorry if it was confusing before.**

**Please R & R, and I should have the next chapter up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: NudityChichiue Issues

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and encouraged me to post this one. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Nudity/Chichue Issues**

Half an hour later Rin had finally calmed down. It had taken two cups of coffee, loaded with milk and sugar, to stun her mind past the shock. Sesshomaru had taken three, all black, no sugar.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru retaliated.

"Well, although I am sure that a lot of onna would love to see you in nothing but a towel, you'd probably get a detention, and your fanclub would mob you, and perhaps you'd even lose the towel," she pointed out calmly.

Sesshomaru contemplated the horrors of that scenario. She was right; there was no way in hell he was going to go to school in a towel. He was glad she hadn't been serious about kicking him out with just a towel.

Or perhaps it was the fact that he'd been an adorable puppy the night before had changed her mind.

He pondered the situation. He didn't have clothes or any way to purchase any. The only thing he could really do was get in contact with his family.

"Do you have a phone I can use to call my chichue?" he asked the baka onna. He paused; perhaps he should ask her for her name. It wasn't exactly polite to keep thinking of her as 'the baka onna' and she had been nicer to him than anyone else had ever been, outside of his family and some of the servants.

"Oh and what's your name?" he added without too much thought.

"My name?" Rin hadn't thought he would know her name. He was popular and she was not. It still kind of hurt that he didn't know who she was though, they were in the same class; they had been for three years.

Sesshomaru gave her a look, oh right, he wanted an answer, but why? He'd probably just forget it the second that this strange day ended and they were both back where they belonged.

Still, there was no harm in answering him, "I'm in your class," she pointed out. She was kind of irritated by his ignorance of her presence, even though logically she'd accepted that he wouldn't know her.

Sesshomaru thought that one over. She was in his class, when had that happened? Oh well, he was half asleep at school most days anyway.

She looked over at him with a strangely sad smile, "Yamamoto Rin," she whispered.

Rin, her name was Rin. He'd remember that. It might be short, but it was sweet, just like her, she only just reached his shoulder. But still, he remembered his 'wake up call'; she could pack a hefty punch. It made him smile, his Rin… no, Rin was short and sweet, but very sassy.

Rin had thought Sesshomaru handsome beyond belief when he was expressionless. She had no words to describe how he looked with a faint smile. He really was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, and she'd probably never see his match anywhere else. She felt her sadness at his lack of recognition melt away in her awe of his utter gorgeousness.

The smile quickly disappeared, "So Yamamoto-san, may I please use your phone," he was very polite. Rin was slightly disappointed by his formality, but she couldn't have said why. She shouldn't expect any more from him. It's not like he wanted to be here, it was just the way things had turned out. He was probably embarrassed and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Of course Sato-san," if he was going to be formal she'd copy his example, "it's on the kitchen bench," she'd kill him if she got a large phone bill because of this though, no matter how beautiful he was.

Sesshomaru calmly walked over to the kitchen bench, dialed the number and waited for it to connect.

Rin stared at him. He was the most interesting thing to look at, so why not? At least some things about Fluffy now made sense. No wonder he'd looked so disgusted at her choice of name for him. She wondered if the word would ever get out at school that she had called the 'kouri no ouji', 'Fluffy', it made her laugh.

Sesshomaru looked over at the bak- Rin, she was laughing quietly in the chair, holding her stomach with the intensity of the motion. He wondered what could possibly be so funny. Actually he suddenly realized with surprise, that he did remember seeing her in his class. He'd walked past her hundreds of times without noticing her. Well he wouldn't do that again. He couldn't.

The phone was answered by a familiar voice, "Sato residence Myoga speaking, how may I help you,"

"Myoga, this is Sesshomaru. I want to speak to chichue now,"

"Certainly, I shall fetch him right away; he missed you last night,"

Actually come to think of it, why hadn't Inutaisho begun looking for his eldest son? Sesshomaru pondered the question.

Then his chichue's voice came on the line, ending all speculation, "Sesshomaru, so how was last night?"

Sesshomaru blinked, "you mean you knew?" he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Of course I knew, I wondered where you were, but once Inuyasha told me, everything was fine,"

"You didn't care to ask me?" Sesshomaru felt like he'd been physically hit. The shock actually hurt.

"But I did, I talked to you last night, and to Kouga. It sounded like you boys were having a good time. What could have changed since then?"

Last night?... Kouga?... KOUGA! That backstabbing bastard was going to pay. After all the years the two youkai had plotted against Inuyasha, Kouga helped Inuyasha plot against Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasn't going to be the only one to feel Sesshomaru's wrath.

Everyone was going to Pay!!!- Except Rin, and possibly his chichue…

"Actually Chichue, I wasn't with Kouga last night and I never talked to you,"

"What? But…" Inutaisho wasn't slow, "what happened?"

"Kagome turned me into a inu- well a puppy for interrupting her and Inuyasha's…" he glanced at Rin and decided to be diplomatic "time together,"

"WHAT?"

"Anyway, then I escaped from Inuyasha and a onna took me home with her. I spent the night at her house and I have only just turned back into my normal form,"

"How do you want him punished?"

"No Ramen for six months,"

There was a stunned silence, "well, I suppose that's fair," Inutaisho conceeded.

"And Kagome is not allowed in his room for two months,"

"I think I can get Izayoi to agree to this," all three inu-males had agreed that Izayoi was the scariest person in the house when she was pissed off. Thus Inutaisho always trod carefully where Inuyasha's punishments were concerned.

But Sesshomaru couldn't care less about the state of his chichue's marriage, "otherwise I'll use Toukijin and Tenseiga repeatedly on him until I've killed him 1001 times and revived him only 1000 times,"

Sesshomaru could almost hear his chichue's wince, "yes, I think the first alternative is the better choice,"

"Also, I get to tell him, so wait until I'm home before you even let him I've called and that you know. The other problem is I need clothes for school and all my books,"

"I am all booked up for meetings this morning, or I'd come myself," Sesshomaru pushed back his disappointment, "I'll send Tottosai over to pick you up, but since he is driving Izayoi to her morning appointments it will probably be after ten,"

"After ten! But I'll be late for school,"

"I think you're entitled to be late… actually considering what has happened, I think you can have a day off. I'll try and get off work early so I can have some time with you this afternoon," Inutaisho often felt guilty about how rough his second marriage had been on Sesshomaru. This was yet another attempt to appease his guilt and try to make his son happy. It was rare for Sesshomaru to look content, let alone smile.

"Thank you chichue," Sesshomaru looked over at the onna, "actually, when you call the school, can you tell them that Yamamoto Rin who is also in my class won't be coming in today either?" Sesshomaru added.

Rin gave him a questioning look. Why would he concern himself with her, or do her any favors? It wasn't like they were friends or anything. He'd only just learned her name for Kami's sake.

"Yamamoto Rin? Who's that?" Inutaisho was intrigued. Sesshomaru actually being concerned about another being, and a onna at that…

"The onna I spent the night with," Sesshomaru paused, Rin had given him quite a dirty look- that last comment had sounded a little off.

"I see," his chichue's tone was speculative. Perhaps it had sounded suggestive.

"It just seems like she had rather a traumatic experience with inu's turning into classmates on her," Sesshomaru added defensively. Trying to subtly point out that no, of course he had not had sex with her. He'd been a dog all of last night!

Inutaisho murmured in reply "Of course," and Sesshomaru could tell that his tone had been much too defensive, "and you care about her because?" trust Inutaisho to ask the one question Sesshomaru couldn't answer.

"Look, this call is taking too long, we'll talk tonight," he changed the subject abruptly and motioned over to Rin, "Rin, what's the address to this place?" he asked her directly.

"17 Sakura Lane, of the Nejouri district," she answered giving him another strange look.

"The address here is 17 Sakura Lane, it's in the Nejouri district, and I'll expect Tottosai after 10," Sesshomaru really wanted this conversation to end.

"Aren't you being awfully familiar with the onna?" Rin apparently had believed that too, which explained why she had given him the weird look, Inutaisho continued "well anyway, from now until ten should give you plenty of time to-"

"Good bye Chichiue," Sesshomaru cut his chichue off and hung up the phone disgusted with the old man. Sometimes he was worse than Miroku!

Rin was musing on Sesshomaru. He was concerned about her, but why? There wasn't a very strong bond between them despite this awful experience.

It didn't even really matter that she had seen him naked. After all it wasn't like he had seen her naked. That would have been worse. She'd never be able to meet his gaze again.

Wait- the shower. That meant that he…

he…

he had…

he'd…

he'd seen her naked.

He'd seen her naked…

HE'D SEEN HER NAKED!

"HENTAI!" Rin shrieked suddenly outraged, before giving him her best right hook.

Sesshomaru was surprised by the sudden outburst from the quiet onna; the right hook caught him off guard. He crashed into the floor and was frozen for several seconds before he could move again.

Rin took advantage of him at that point, kicking him in the stomach. It was too awkward to kick him in-between the legs (he might lose the towel or something) so no matter how much she wanted to, she stuck with other targets.

Sesshomaru came to his senses after the third kick, grabbing her leg and tripping her onto the floor. He then threw himself on top, wrestling with her. Now she was now trying to strangle him. Onna were such odd creatures, what in kami's name was she trying to do?

He finally won the small wrestling bout. He was a youkai and male, it was an obvious outcome. Still her strength, especially when she was pissed, was nothing to be ignored. She could beat Inuyasha any day.

"Damn it onna, what is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru snapped. She was still struggling against him, and it was infuriatingly arousing. Of course he knew it was all because of hormones, but still, she had a very nice body, and he appreciated that. If she realised how much, she'd probably succeed in her attempts to kill him.

"You saw me naked, you hentai!" Rin shrieked trying to throw him off.

Seen her naked? When?...

Oh right the shower thing…

But why was she so pissed now?

"Two points. One; you were the one who stripped in front of me. Two; you saw me naked as well," Sesshomaru lectured.

"That's not the point," Rin didn't care if it didn't make sense, "you saw me naked, and now your going to pay for it!" she managed to throw him off her, and pounded her fists on his chest.

Sesshomaru didn't like her being on top; he wanted to be on top. He threw her off and jumped on top of the winded onna. She panted looking up at him, while he pinned her arms and legs beneath him, she would not push him off again.

Their breathing slowed, but Rin could feel her heart beating faster. He was warm and firmly muscled against her body, and it felt very good. Too good, and he was much too close. His face drew closer; his normally cold eyes were warm, like liquid gold, with darker flecks of amber. She could feel his warm breath on her face, she swallowed.

'_kirei_…'

"If I promise not to hit you, will you let me up?" Rin asked. Her mind was screaming at her to get out of this situation fast. She was drowning under the sensual warmth of his gaze.

Sesshomaru knew in a rational part of his brain that she was right. He should let go, but his rational self was not in control. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

Rin gasped against his mouth, frozen by surprise. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed, and she relaxed against him. His hold on her relaxed slightly, she eased one arm out from under him.

Sesshomaru was surprised by the feel of her hand on his face, she ran her fingers lightly over his cheek, down his jaw and onto his neck and then around to the back of his neck. He found her strength astonishing as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. Her hand dug into his neck, tangling with his hair. They briefly parted for air, before returning to each other hurriedly.

Sesshomaru shifted his weight, leaving them both free to do what they wished. One of his hands rubbed her shoulder, gently massaging the joint, she moaned into his mouth. His tongue gently stroked between her parted lips, encouraging her to fully open up to him. She shifted under him, the hand on her shoulder, ran up her neck, she tentatively opened her mouth.

He ran his tongue past her lips, along the roof of her mouth before touching her tongue lightly. Her response was immediate; both of her hands were pulling the back of his head down, while her tongue drew his tongue deep into her mouth. It was wonderfully suffocating to be so close to her, entwined with her, in her.

Kami, how could feelings like this exist? And how could it be that he had been blind to the existence of them before?

Blind to her existence before.

They parted again, breathing hard; he leaned in close, not wanting to be parted, wanting to breathe in her scent, to hear her heartbeat. Rin's arms slid down from his neck, loosely holding his shoulders, pulling him close to her. His head moved sideways past her cheek onto her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her throat, his tongue as he licked her and then his lips as he kissed her. He worked his way down her neck, her hands dug into his shoulders, as in his excitement he nipped her skin lightly.

Sesshomaru was surprised when he felt her legs shift out from under his body, and move to wrap themselves around his waist, tightly, bringing their bodies into hard contact. He bit her harder than he meant to, her low cry was evidence of that, and he tenderly licked the red mark on her neck.

Rin's arms moved further down his back, rubbing light circles in his back. One of his hands ran very slowly down her body, touching her breasts and her stomach, causing her back to arch slightly in response, finally he reached the bottom of her pajama top. His slid his hand under it, caressing the bare skin briefly before ripping the clothing off her.

She gasped in surprise at the sudden bold move, freezing, and he took open advantage of that. He shifted off her, leaning back, and looked her over slowly. She coloured under his intense gaze, her hands shifting from his body to cover herself.

He gave a faint smile, his eyes meeting hers, "kirei," he whispered, leaning back down to her.

Rin's blush went even deeper, she avoided his eyes, still covering herself, "arigato Sato-kun," she knew he wasn't telling the truth. She wasn't pretty, not like the other onnas in his fan club, but it was nice to be complimented.

One of his hands ran over her own, and squeezed it. He rolled onto the side, she hadn't complained about his weight, but he didn't want to hurt her in any way.

Rin had never felt like this before, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. She couldn't have torn her gaze away from him if her life depended on it. He was so beautiful, so gentle, and so wonderful. It was amazing that he was the same person she had called a 'baka' and a 'hentai' less than ten minutes ago. The feel of his body against hers sent tingles all through her body.

"I wasn't lying you know," he said. Rin met his gaze, and blinked confused, he gave her that faint smile again, "you are very beautiful," he whispered.

Rin gave him a shy smile and shifted her hand around to clasp his hand, winding her fingers through his, pressing the back of his hand to her chest. Now he really did look beautiful in the morning light through the curtains, his silvery hair shone in a disheveled mass over his shoulder and bare chest. Some strands fell over his face, while his eyes were the colour of golden honey in the soft light, and his pale skin seemed to glow.

She moved her hand, away from her body, slowly stretching across the minute distance between them. He mirrored her motion, his hand touching hers tentatively, fingers entwining. They stayed like that for a moment, hands entwined; their bodies almost close enough to touch, eyes staring deeply into the others.

Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes away from her own. They shone with life, and for once in his life he understood how eyes could be seen as a window into a person's soul. They stayed together; hands entwined, bodies almost touching for what felt like hours, but could have been seconds.

Rin sat up slowly, pulling her hand away from his, letting her hair and hands cover her as she sat up. Her knees came up, in front of her chest, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I'm not like this, I'm not this," she looked at him blushing "casual," she said "I've never-" she cut herself off, looking away.

He helped himself up, noticing that the towel was rather loose, apparently their 'actions' had almost helped him lose it. He wouldn't deny that he would have been quite happy about that, and even happier if she'd lost her pajama bottoms. But, he would have only been happy if she was happy about it.

Her smile; her emotions; her happiness. That meant a lot to him, too much, considering he barely knew her.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her stomach, pulling her into his lap, with her back against his chest, craning his neck over her shoulder to press his cheek against hers. She sighed, relaxing against him.

"You know, I've never been so intimate with someone I only just met," he whispered.

"I've never been so intimate with anyone," she whispered liking the silky feel of her hair against her skin.

"I'm glad," Sesshomaru was surprised he'd said that out loud, but he covered it by adding, "inu youkai are very possessive. I won't allow any other man to touch you,"

"So does this mean you think I belong to you?" asked Rin archly, leaning away from him, to see his face.

"No." he turned his head to meet her gaze, "it means that I know you belong to me," he said, kissing her passionately.

It was an awkward angle and the kiss was rather short, but neither seemed to mind. She rested back against him again; his hands moved slowly across her body, he seemed content just to touch her.

Rin sat in silence with him for a few minutes before asking the question she was dying to, "Sesshomaru does this mean that we are actually together? Do you want a relationship with me?" she asked him curiously.

Sesshomaru paused before giving an answer, "I…" she'd never seen Sesshomaru struggle to answer anything "I'm not sure if I can answer your questions, but I will tell you this. I am very attracted to you, your very pretty- despite what you think, and I like you very much as a person, you're sweet, but sassy too," he said, and noticed the faint blush on her cheeks, "I want to try to have a relationship with you," he said.

"So, Sess," she began, but paused. She could interpret the change in his silence as disapproval, "I'm not going to stumble over Sesshomaru the whole time," she said firmly to him, "Besides koibito give each other pet names, so unless you'd prefer ouji no kouri or Fluffy," she said teasingly, "Sess it is,"

Sesshomaru mused over his options, of course she was right, "very well, you and only you may call me Sess," he said. He'd do anything for this onna who called him her koibito when she barely knew him.

"Thank you for the permission," Rin said teasingly.

"You're welcome,"

Rin turned around in his lap surprising him, "you really are someone wonderful," she whispered before kissing him deeply. He was surprised by how experienced she seemed, especially considering she'd never done this before. It seemed that he was a very good teacher he mused kissing her back.

**Translation of Japanese words**

_Baka- _idiot

_Chichiue- _Father

_Hanyou-_ half demon

_Hentai- _Pervert

_Inu-_ dog

_Kami- _God

_Kirei- _beautiful

_Koibito- _Lover

_Kouri no Ouji-_ Ice Prince

_Miko- _priestess

_Nani- _what

_Ningen-_ human

_Onna- _woman

_Youkai-_ demon

**This is the end of chapter two. I hope you liked this one too.**

**Oh and big thanks to YamiNoKiba -I was rushing and I wrote 'Kouri no Ouji' as 'Ouji no Kouri' under Japanese translations, I've corrected that. I was in a bit of a hurry and didn't pay much attention to the translated section. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Please R & R, otherwise I won't know if there's a point to putting up the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: FamilySibling Issues

**Okay, I finally managed to get my act together and post chapter three. This is also the final chapter of this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you again to all of my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter Three: Family/Sibling Issues**

Sess and Rin had managed to halt their activities on the floor long enough to make it to the shower, only to begin again. At ten fifteen they finally managed to get their act together, or rather their attire. Sesshomaru his towel- which managed to fall off several times, and Rin her outfit, which Sesshomaru kept threatening to tear off.

She looked great with the outfit on, but Sess who'd seen her naked, several times now thought she looked better without it. She wore a knee length lavender dress, with spaghetti straps and white sandals. The white jacket she wore over it managed to cover the worst of the red marks on her neck, but they were still pretty obvious, even with concealer.

As for Sess, well, concealer and a towel couldn't conceal anything on his pale skin. He preferred to flaunt his markings, it seemed like he was proud of them. Perhaps it had to do with being male, and having an ego, or being a youkai and being possessively jealous.

Rin decided to take a change of clothes with her incase there was any ripping at his house- or on the way there. Actually the only thing which kept her dress on her body at the moment was the fact that Tottosai was coming, not that Sess cared about getting caught making out.

Jealousy. He didn't want another man to see her in any state of undress. They were still discussing whether or not a bathing suit was undressed or not.

They'd already established she couldn't let another man see her in her underwear, but swimwear was another issue, even if it wasn't a bikini, and Rin was fast loosing ground. She didn't really mind though, at least it showed he cared a lot.

She looked over at him and smiled, she still couldn't believe he wanted her. Well, she could believe it, they'd showered together, but it was still mind blowing that the hottest boy in school adored her.

He came closer, she didn't mind that at all, in fact she reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close. His hands ran all over her while his tongue explored her mouth, she loved the feel of his body against hers. Of course her jacket found its way to the ground, and the straps on her dress slipped down her shoulders, and then the dress seemed to slip down her body.

She pulled her mouth away from his briefly "Sess, your driver," she tried to remind him.

He impatiently covered her mouth again. Screw Tottosai. If the old yarou was late, then Sess could at least have some fun while waiting for him.

Rin didn't really mind, as long as he followed the rules. She clearly stated that she didn't mind nudity and touching, but sex, whether it be oral or actual intercourse was not something she was ready for yet.

He'd agreed to that, but in the heat of the moment several times in the shower she'd wondered if the boundary wasn't getting a little blurred. They didn't seem to be able to cool down their relationship though, no matter what they did. Even cold water had not had much effect on them. She just hoped his self control wasn't going to run out and that she wasn't teasing him too much.

Rin lost all rational thought, completely swept away in the passion of his kiss, kissing him back just as heatedly.

Tottosai chose this moment to ring the doorbell. The two teens jumped apart startled.

Rin guiltily grabbed her dress off the floor, pulling it on quickly, carefully adjusting the straps to hide her bra. Then she pulled on her jacket, and ran her fingers through her hair, horribly embarrassed by the thought of this stranger knowing she'd been making out with Sess.

Sess didn't look worried at all, despite the obvious red markings over most of his torso. He smoothed his hair, by running a hand through it, and it fell neatly into place. Rin watched enviously, if only her hair behaved like that.

She walked over to answer the door, opened it and said, "Good morning," to the elderly gentleman waiting outside, "are you Tottosai-san?"

"Hai, and you must be Rin-san," said Tottosai bowing.

Rin returned the bow, "it's a pleasure to meet you Tottosai-san," she said, giving him the honorific as well to be polite.

"Likewise Rin-san," he seemed a little amused by the red marks all over her pale skin, which were still very obvious. Especially considering Sess had some, and they were much more obvious- well Sess seemed to be flaunting them, not even trying to conceal anything.

She felt herself nervously fingering her neck under Tottosai's gaze, "it's okay, you can just call me Rin," she said. The honorific made her feel very uncomfortable.

He gave her a kind smile, "Such a sweet young onna,"

She smiled back at him, suddenly feeling more comfortable in his presence. She just knew that this nice old man wouldn't tell anyone about her and Sess's relationship and that he wouldn't judge her for it either.

"Tottosai, are you going to give me my clothing?" asked Sesshomaru rudely interrupting, "or must this Sesshomaru walk to the car in a towel?" he added sarcastically.

Rin looked at him like he'd reverted to his true form. Sesshomaru almost growled, what did she expect? How dare Tottosai smile at her and speak to her like that! How dare she say that Tottosai could call her by her name! How dare she smile at the old man like that!

Tottosai held out the bundle of clothing, "here you are Sesshomaru-sama," he said. The smile disappeared from his face.

Sessshomaru snatched the clothing from the old man and stalked into the bedroom with a scowl.

Rin blinked, where had all this come from? She looked at the old man in pure astonishment, which must have been obvious on her face, and he gave her a wink, "you'd better go assure him that you're not into necrophilia," he whispered.

Rin's mouth fell open and she actually began laughing, "He was jealous?" she half questioned.

Tottosai gave her a look she couldn't interpret, and gestured towards the bedroom and Sesshomaru.

She composed herself, before walking off to her koibito of three hours, eight minutes and five seconds. She was surprised by the heavy dark aura around him. Jealousy was no light matter it seemed.

Sesshomaru was buttoning up his white shirt, an expensive looking item of clothing. She loved the faded tight black jeans; too bad they weren't tight enough to tell her if he preferred boxers or briefs… or nothing at all. She shrugged that thought to the back of her mind, she'd wonder about that later, and she'd probably get an answer too.

Sesshomaru had just finished buttoning up his shirt and was about to tuck it into his jeans when he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap themselves around his waist. A warm body was pressed against his back; he could feel the side of her face against his back as well.

"You know that you're the only boy I'm interested in, but just so we're clear- Tottosai-san isn't my type," Rin said softly, squeezing him gently.

"What have you done to me?" he asked her softly. His hands closed over her hands, covering them with his.

Rin was silent for a few minutes, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"I've never felt anything like this before. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a Tennyo or a sorceress who trapped me," Sesshomaru suddenly said.

It all made sense to Rin in a sudden rush. In a sense this was a first time for Sesshomaru too. He'd never felt this way before, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He was scared. This was all happening very fast, unbelievably fast. She'd never believed love was something that could just suddenly appear, she'd always thought it grew slowly over time.

"It will be okay Sess," she whispered closing her eyes leaning fully into him, "I won't hurt you, I promise" she said.

Sesshomaru could feel the tension in his body just ease away under her touch and from her soft words. If only time would stop and they could be like this forever.

* * *

Inutaisho was surprised when he came home. His servants were all crowded around the window to the garden his late wife (Sesshomaru's hahaue) had tended. 

"Oh aren't they so cute?" asked Shuga- Myoga's wife.

His current wife, Izayoi, was pressed close to the window, "they are so sweet, I just can't believe it!" she said.

Several of the maids looked like they were in tears.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at him, and stepped back from the windows.

He saw the scene they were admiring and almost had a heart attack from the shock. Sesshomaru was sitting beside a pretty ningen onna; his arm was around her shoulders. The onna leaned against him; she was playing with his hair, running her fingers through it.

The look on his son's face, gentle and so… happy, that was what shocked him the most.

Would the real Sesshomaru please step forward? What had happened to his son?

The onna said something, smiling at Sesshomaru; he said something back which made her laugh. The faint smile on Sesshomaru's face surprised Inutaisho; it was unlike the other smiles which normally sent everyone running for cover. It was uncertain and soft, two words he'd never associated with his son.

Inutaisho decided to step into the snake pit. He deliberately walked outside into the garden to join his son and this onna. She was obviously Sesshomaru's koibito, she couldn't be anyone else.

The thought that she was genuinely Sesshomaru's koibito had never crossed his mind when he was teasing his son this morning. The words 'Sesshomaru' and 'relationship' didn't belong in the same sentence.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd walked into the gardens that his late wife had loved so much. They were as beautiful as ever, full of white and red rose trees, as well as Sakura trees, a rich grassy lawn and an elegant white marble fountain.

"So Sesshomaru, will you introduce me?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru jumped, he'd been so relaxed that he hadn't paid any attention to his surroundings. He glared at his chichue for daring to surprise him like that.

The onna at Sesshomaru's side underneath the blossoming Sakura, gave Inutaisho a brilliant smile. Inutaisho couldn't fault his son's taste; she was quite a knock out.

"This is Yamamoto Rin," said Sesshomaru, watching his chichue guardedly, "Rin, this is my chichiue, Sato Inutaisho,"

"Pleased to meet you Sato-sama," said Rin smiling and bowing awkwardly from her sitting position beside Sesshomaru.

"Pleased to meet you too Rin-chan," Inutaisho said bowing as well, "and please just call me Inutaisho," he added giving her a smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes went from golden to blood red. Inutaisho realised too late that jealousy was dangerous.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, apparently as startled as Inutaisho by the boy's sudden outburst of jealousy.

She suddenly smiled in understanding, "Sess, you know that the only person I am interested in is you," she said turning her full attention onto him.

Red eyes faded into golden eyes, which still stared at her suspiciously.

Inutaisho was puzzling over the use of the nickname 'Sess'. No one had ever been able to give Sesshomaru a nickname before. She really was someone special.

"Sess, Inutaisho-sama is not someone I find attractive," she looked over at Inutaisho, "no offence," she added hastily before turning back to Sesshomaru, "the one I care for, the one I like is you," she said, her hand coming up to caress his face.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and possessively kissed her. Inutaisho was rather stunned by the lustful display. He hadn't had any idea that Sesshomaru had hormones. He heard the women still spying from the window gasp in surprise.

Sesshomaru's hands roved all over the onna's body, while her hands tangled in his hair, wandering around his shoulders. She pulled his face and consequently his body down on top of her. His hand wandered up her thigh, slowly pushing her skirt up.

It seemed that Sesshomaru and Rin had completely forgotten that they had an audience; not only the women watching from the window, but Inutaisho was still standing less than a meter away from them. All of them had their mouths hanging open at this point in the lustful display.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Shippo chose a bad time to come home from school. Or rather to enter the house. Naturally they were curious to see what had distracted the entire household. 

Behold, Sesshomaru making out, very passionately with a onna, practically at his chichue's feet.

Inuyasha and the others were officially freaked out. They wondered if Kagome's spell had drastically unbalanced Sesshomaru's mind. Inuyasha actually felt faintly guilty.

He got over the initial shock at seeing such a display and walked over to Izayoi, "Hahaue, what's going on?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Izayoi started, "well umm… that's Sesshomaru and his… umm girlfriend," she said gesturing to the garden.

"Sesshomaru has a girlfriend?" Shippo asked.

"So it seems," said Izayoi, then her attitude changed completely, "that reminds me. Inuyasha, did you and Kagome really turn poor Sesshomaru into a inu?" she asked turning her full attention onto them.

Inuyasha was in trouble, and he stuttered trying to find an answer that could get him off the hook, if it existed "well- I…"

* * *

In the garden Inutaisho saw the entrance of his youngest son, "Sesshomaru, your little brother is home," 

Sesshomaru and Rin continued making out, Sesshomaru didn't even look as though he'd heard his chichue. Inutaisho wondered what would piss his oldest son off more. Missing the chance to be mean to Inuyasha? Or missing the chance to make out with Rin?

"Sesshomaru?" he tried again.

Sesshomaru's hands were battling with Rin's; she was trying to pull her skirt a little further down.

"Sesshomaru?" he tried again, he was beginning to get a little annoyed.

Didn't they need to come up for air some time soon? That was definitely an extraordinary lung capacity.

"Sesshomaru!" he tried again. Didn't Sesshomaru know it was dangerous to annoy a taiyoukai?

Rin rolled Sesshomaru over so that she was on top. Apparently she was more… 'dominant' than she looked. Well it explained how she could control Sesshomaru so well.

"SESSHOMARU!" this was his last attempt.

The couple reluctantly parted, or more accurately, Rin managed to get Sesshomaru's tongue out of her mouth. Sesshomaru shot his chichue a distinctly annoyed look, while Rin went bright red remembering that not only Inutaisho had been watching, but the women by the window too.

"Inutaisho-sama," she murmured looking at the ground. What the hell had she been thinking to make out like that with Sess in front of everyone? They really had to have a low opinion of her by now, her blush went even brighter.

"Sesshomaru, I just thought you might like to know that Inuyasha has arrived," said Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru's annoyed look disappeared, a gleefully evil one replaced it. It made Inutaisho shudder, while Rin looked a little surprised at the evil smile.

"Just give me five minutes Rin," said Sesshomaru pulling himself out from underneath her. She let him get to his feet and watched him as he walked off to the house. She finally pulled herself together and she walked very quickly after him, avoiding all of the adults' eyes. This was so embarrassing.

* * *

Inuyasha was still wondering how to explain exactly what had happened to his hahaue, or at least get her to take his side. 

A new voice cut in and solved his problem, while damning him at the same time, "The truth is Izayoi, that I caught Inuyasha and Kagome in his room at an embarrassing moment. So in revenge Kagome turned me into a inu, and then Inuyasha took me to school and tried to shut me into my locker," that was Sesshomaru's voice.

Inuyasha stared at his brother, what the hell? He looked at the garden where Sesshomaru had been making out with the onna about two seconds ago. It was empty, so it really had been Sesshomaru.

"INUYASHA!" Izayoi was clearly not happy with her son.

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes glared daggers into Inuyasha. It seemed he was holding a grudge. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who looked scared, Kouga and Kagome looked just as terrified as he was, while the others looked quite scared too.

* * *

Inutaisho entered the room to find Rin standing with her back to a wall near Sesshomaru, who was glaring fiercely at Inuyasha. The terrified looking Inuyasha was also being glared at by Izayoi. While a nervous looking Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Ayame, Miroku and Shippo were all standing behind Inuyasha, well away from both Sesshomaru and Izayoi. 

"I just don't know what I am going to do with you! Why do you never behave?" Izayoi was in full angry mode, making speeches at the top of her voice. Inutaisho was aware that the staff who'd been at the window were standing behind him witnessing the scene.

"Actually Izayoi, chichiue and I already worked out a punishment for Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru silkily.

Inuyasha had the feeling of dread similar to a cat's when it is one inch above a full tub of water and about to be dunked. Sesshomaru's expression showed absolutely no mercy whatsoever.

"What is the punishment?" asked Izayoi.

"No Ramen for six months, and Kagome is not allowed in his room for two months,"

In the stunned silence that followed Inuyasha had to concede that Sesshomaru had been creative as well as cruel. There was no way he could get out of this punishment when Inutaisho had already agreed to it. Kagome realised that she had also in effect been punished.

Kouga was not sure whether or not to be relieved. Sesshomaru hadn't mentioned him, so maybe he didn't know… the angry glare directed at him told Kouga that he was probably going to meet with an unfortunate accident in the next few days.

Shit, baka inu-kuro and Kagome using Ayame like that. He'd only made one phone call, and now, he was doomed!

"Hahaue, you can't let him do this!" Inuyasha complained.

Izayoi looked at her son, "I'm sorry Inuyasha but Sesshomaru and Inutaisho have decided, and I think that it is a fair punishment," she said.

"You know you really are a heartless bastard!" yelled Inuyasha at Sesshomaru.

"I'm a heartless bastard! You turned me into a PUPPY!" yelled Sesshomaru, walking forward to stand right in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared up at his aniki, "I can't see a big difference aniki," he said, "you're just a whining pathetic puppy in both forms!" he yelled.

A red eyed Sesshomaru punched the hanyou, and Inuyasha fell onto the floor. Everyone else watched in stunned silence, surprised by Inuyasha's bad judgement.

Kouga quickly stepped in, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm "Okay, Sesshomaru, now let's calm down," he tried to pull the taller boy away from the grounded Inuyasha.

"Stupid whining bastard," Inuyasha spat from the ground.

Inutaisho winced, perhaps after today he'd only have one son. Well it might not be a bad thing; he'd save hundreds on repair bills every month.

Sesshomaru was being held back from smashing Inuyasha into the ground by Kouga, only just. But then Sesshomaru chose that moment to get revenge on Kouga. Needless to say that Kouga went flying.

Inuyasha was obviously going to say something stupid again, but this time Kagome intervened.

"OSUWARI!" Inuyasha went crashing straight into the floor.

"Damn kotodama," Inuyasha swore before pulling himself out of the floor. He looked at the cloud his brother and Kouga had disappeared into, "kisama, I'll get you for this," he growled

Sesshomaru and Kouga were currently in a serious fight, there was a large cloud around them, the sounds of punches and groans of pain could be heard. Inuyasha waited two seconds before throwing himself straight into the cloud.

Rin was watching the cloud around the three boys as anxiously as everyone else, unlike most though she completely supported Sesshomaru. Inutaisho like most of the rest of the audience was torn between his sons and Kouga.

The fight ended two seconds later, Kouga and Inuyasha had been beaten into the ground, and were completely covered in bruises. Sesshomaru was triumphantly standing, breathing hard, but barely bruised.

Miroku chose this moment to get himself into Sesshomaru's bad books, he walked right over to Rin, "excuse me, but I think you're in my class aren't you?" he asked, grasping her hand.

The quality of silence in the room changed again. The youkai all saw Sesshomaru's eyes change from gold to red in less than a second. He was pissed. No one was allowed to touch his onna, especially not that hentai!

"Yes, I'm Yamamoto Rin," Rin tried to remove her hand from Miroku's, she knew Sess would get very angry if she didn't. She'd forgotten all about Miroku's reputation though.

"Well Rin-chan," all the youkai winced at Miroku's choice of title for Rin. Chan was far too personal; Sesshomaru's hair was now flying in the violent youki which surrounded his body. The ningens had also realised that what Miroku was doing was very unwise.

"Miroku," Kagome and Sango both tried to warn him.

"Just a minute," Miroku said, barely looking at them, and not even noticing Sesshomaru before turning his attention back to Rin.

Everyone, even the household staff exchanged worried looks, surely he wouldn't. Even he had better judgement than to do this right here, right now in front of Sesshomaru, no matter how cute the onna was.

"Rin-chan?" Miroku asked staring at her like there was no one else in the room.

"Hai?" Rin had a bad feeling about this, he was holding her hands, clasped firmly in his. This seemed very intimate, almost like he was proposing.

Everyone else had the bad feeling that they had clearly overestimated Miroku's intelligence. That feeling was born out by his next words.

"Would you bare my child?"

The shocked silence was suddenly filled with an angry roar. Sesshomaru was definitely not happy. Rin broke out of Miroku's hold, desperate to stop Sess from killing the relatively innocent hentai. Miroku noticing that Rin had her back to him and also had a very nice ass just couldn't resist.

"HENTAI!" Rin shrieked feeling his hand caressing a place it had absolutely no business being. He was obviously not a relatively innocent hentai. Not by a long shot, and now he was going to pay for it.

It turned out Sesshomaru really didn't need to bash Miroku's head in. Rin did all the work. The rest of the group watched in amazement as four solid thwacks later Miroku fell dizzily to the ground. For such a delicate onna, her punches sure packed a wallop.

"Let's go," she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and walked out dragging the surprised youkai behind her.

Inutaisho had to give her credit; she was very good at getting Sesshomaru to do what she wanted. She had saved Miroku from certain death and her presence was probably the reason that Inuyasha and Kouga were not dead. Sesshomaru had beaten those two up much worse before for relatively more minor reasons. He'd held back so as not to lose her regard for him.

Inutaisho looked at Miroku, it didn't seem that she minded violence though. Sesshomaru would probably work that out soon too, he sighed, peace between siblings just wasn't made to last.

He almost felt sorry for Sesshomaru, it certainly looked like Rin was going to be the dominant one in the relationship. He knew what it was like to be in a relationship with a strong willed woman (as did Inuyasha. It really was a dog's life- hell, but it was also heaven at the same time.

* * *

The next day Sato Sesshomaru (the acknowledged school stud) surprised the entire school by walking to school with an arm around the quiet Yamamoto Rin. He sat beside her during class, ate lunch beside her, growled at all the onna who cursed her and glared at all the boys who eyed her. He even kissed her passionately in front of his classmates, not caring about giving everyone a free show; actually he seemed to revel in doing that. 

Rin walked home with Sesshomaru, his left arm was around her shoulders, pulling her body against his. She rested her head against his body. She loved being with him like this, she loved him full stop. It had been five months since the whole inu-nudity incident.

"Say that we'll be like this forever," she whispered to him.

"We'll be like this, together, forever," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled, "You sure you won't regret being bound to a human forever?" she asked.

"Never," he said, he stopped walking, "I love you," he whispered leaning forward to kiss her.

That surprised her, he'd never said that before, but looking into his molten gold eyes she responded truthfully.

"I love you too," she whispered just before their lips met.

**The End.**

* * *

**Translation of Japanese words **

_Baka- _idiot

_Chan- _a suffix indicating a close relationship, often used by girls and when addressing someone younger.

_Chichiue- _father

_Hahaue- _mother

_Hanyou-_ half demon

_Hentai- p_ervert

_Inu-_ dog

_Kami- _God

_Kirei- _beautiful

_Koibito- _Lover

_Miko- _priestess

_Nani- _what

_Ningen-_ human

_San-_ a suffix considered polite, often used for addressing people who you don't know well.

_Onna- _woman

_Osuwari- _sit

_Youkai-_ demon

**

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.**

**Please R & R**


End file.
